The Death of Brian
by Godzilla2915
Summary: The Griffins briefly talk about Brian's death and also my own thoughts about the supposedly change to Family Guy. Another chapter is up!
1. I know what you did last summer

**The Death of Brian**

In a dark room with the only light was shining on a single chair, Peter Griffin in a black tuxedo came and sat down. "Good day, fellow viewers." Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "As you may already know, Brian Griffin has passed away this week …. So does this mean you'll watch our show more?"

"PETER!" shouted a voice. "You weren't supposed to say that!"

"What? He's going to be in a future episode. Didn't you see that preview for this season?"

"Do you have any idea what the point for all this was?!"

"To get more views from our old fans because our show's aging?"

(Please Stand By)

Lois in a red dress sat in the chair Peter was sitting in. "Hello, I'm Lois. Brian was just a one of a kind dog. Sure he wasn't the perfect person. When you get to Quagmire, he'll explain everything. But Brian has been with us for years. I remember when Peter first brought him home.

(Flashback)

Peter Griffin just brought the homeless Brian into the living room. Chris and Meg noticed Brian waving. "Ahhhhh, a midget yeti hobo!" Chris immediately took out some Ghostbuster equipment (just a vacuum) and tried to suck Brian in. Brian's dog instincts kicked in and ran out the door in fear.

(End of Flashback)

Lois smiled a bit. "That was the day when I had to set up another plate for dinner. Another meal I will gladly make again." Lois took out a picture of Brian. "He was sort of like a voice of reason to us. Like how he revealed that my brother was the Fat Guy Strangler. We'll miss you."

* * *

Chris Griffin, in a stand Tuxedo, was crying his eyes out. "Why did you have to go?! I remember the time you drank from the toilet and I wanted a sip. Then mom yelled at me and ground me for a month. The toilet water tasted funny, even more when I was finished with it and I didn't flush. Or the time when I tried peeing in the park like Brian did, or when we split that dead skunk on the road, or when he barks at nothing and I thought it was invisible monsters that I tried shooting. Whaaaaaa!"

* * *

Meg was next. "I … I just wanted to say-"

* * *

Jillian replaced Meg. "… Why was I here?" Someone off screen whispered to Julian. "Oh yeah. I still can't believe he's gone. When he died, it reminded me of my husband's death from that mansion. I was actually going to give him another chance ….. and I was thinking that if it didn't work out, I could give Brian another chance too."

* * *

Stewie was up next. He sat there while sighing. "Brian …. I remember early in our show that I was just a dick to you. But then we had our first 'Road to…' episode and we became a team. I … I just can't believe he's gone … and … and how he'd died. He just got ran over by a car. He lived through a hurricane, Nazis in the past, my rage when he owed me money. That was ….. that was just stupid … f**king stupid. How dare he die in dishonor! I promise to revive that honor and …. And …."

"Alright, Alright! That's enough!" Suddenly Quagmire came in and moved the camera to him. "O.K. listen! I know his death was shocking and expecting and this could all just lead up to a viewer trap, but have you all forgotten what Brian was like?!"

Quagmire pulled down a poster with pictures of Brian and certain activities. "He hits on Lois even though Peter saved his life, he's a liberal, hates cats, bashes on all creationists and anything else he doesn't agree with, do drugs, crapped all over my yard, makes believe he's a good author, hooked up with Cheryl Tiegs, and sh*t load of other things I've already rant about!"

Then all of the Griffins came. "Now hold it right there Quagmire." said Lois. "We all know how you feel about him, but Brian was very important to us!"

"That's right!" said Chris.

"Leave him alone!" said Meg.

Stewie was now setting up a vaporizer.

Quagmire was shaking his head. "I know that a lot, but these people shouldn't be crying!" Quagmire points toward _you_. "Brian wasn't a part of that person's family, not the next person, or the other person! They can see all of Brian's flaws! I have no idea why they will cry about Brian being hit by that car and … wait …."

Quagmire looked at the Griffins. "Who ran him over?"

The Griffins tried remembering. "You know, we didn't even think about that." said Lois.

"Yeah, that car just drove off." said Meg.

Stewie, who had the vaporizer pointed at Quagmire, slowly lowered the weapon from realization. "Oh … my …. God! Brian's killer is still out there!" Stewie ran out to hunt down that one responsible for running over Brian.

"Hey Mr. Quagmire, what are the chances that you ran over Brian, or having part of it?" asked Chris.

"Very slim actually." answered Quagmire. "Then that would just ruin my character. Nobody will like me anymore. Unless they plan on getting rid of me too."

"But what about our viewer trap?' asked Peter right before everyone beat the crap out of him.

Stewie came back with a smartphone. "You guys, I just found out about the titles of two new episodes! 'Brian's a bad Father' and 'Brian the Closer'. It's a miracle! Wait a minute. 'Brian's a Bad Father' then that could mean ….. Dilan you f**king sadistic Nazi! I'm gonna puncher your jaw and tie it to a bus going on route 66 during the Holiday season while all the drivers are drunk! Then I'll sell your remains to Mr. Herbert!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm."

"That is if you actually responsible."

**End**

**My personal thought**: I'm sure this is just a viewer trap. I actually agree with Quagmire. They did ruin Brian's character. He used to be a smart guy, but now he's just terrible. I'm sure that they will bring Brian back. I know they'd killed other characters for good, like Francis Griffin and Diana. But not a main _main _character like Brian of all characters.

But like what Spongebob will do, this will just be a viewer trap … oh God Family Guy is slowly turning into the same crap like Spongebob!

About Vinny; well I can't say he will be a bad replacement (Until Brian comes back) but I just don't know how the duo will be. Stewie and Vinny, I just don't see how that will work but only time will tell.


	2. Epilogue

**The Death of Brian**

**Epilogue: **I Knew It**.**

Really, really, are you serious, really!? They just brought him back like that? This is just as painful as a bad pun. Granted, using that cutaway gag was sort of clever, but still.

I knew this was going to be some viewer trap, but I was expecting they bring Brian back at the end of this season. Vinnie was only in one other episode beside Brian's Death and this Christmas special. They just got rid of him like that. They didn't even give him enough time for anyone to get use to him. He didn't seem like a bad character at all.

But I guess I was right all along, this was just a viewer trap. The few people still watching Family Guy saw Brian's death, they tell everyone about it, and then plenty of more people started watching the show again and they just make it the same as always.

They could at least have Brian's revival about who ran him over (Dylan, maybe). Now that I think about it, this was just like that episode where Stewie have a mid-death experience and tries to be good, then his future self comes to the past and Stewie learns that that mid-death experience ruined his life.

This _is _just like what Spongebob Squarepants, only they didn't change the writers that I know of.

… yeah I forgot I need a Family Guy character, here's Vinnie.

* * *

Vinnie is still in that pet store. "Yeah, I'm still waiting for a new life here."

Then Brian came in. "Why do I have a feeling that you peed where I did? YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Well that's all I got. Let's see how the 'American Dad' Christmas episode is doing.

.

.

.

Damn, Hayley can sing! Replace her with Cyrus now! She's a better role-model even with the pot.

Wow, Santa's a dick and … Oh God, not another death! Oh wait, it's all good now. Geese, American Dad's getting better and Family Guy's aging like that Sponge. How's 'The Cleveland Show'?

Well, I hope everyone has a Holly Jolly Christmas/Chanukah/Kwanza/etc. or Happy Holidays for short.

But seriously, get Hayley on stage and kick Cyrus out; or just MTV ….. yeah just MTV.

Hearing Hayley singing, I never realize how attractive she looks and … oh no! I'm one of those guys that fall in love with fictional characters! Ahhhhhhh, Ahhhhhh, Ahhhhh, Hayley call me, I mean Ahhhhhh!


End file.
